1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a lawn chair, more particularly to a lawn chair which is easily detachable so that it occupies a minimum of storage space.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Lawn chairs are meant for sitting outdoors, such as in the yard of a house or outside while on a leisure trip. To fit the situation demands of each situation, a lawn chair should be easily detachable so that it can be taken out when needed and stored away when not in need.
FIG. 1 shows a lawn chair (A) of the prior art. As shown, the seat portion, the back portion, the arm supports and the leg supports are pivotally connected so that the chair can be folded if needed. Although this lawn chair can be opened to form a seat and can be stored easily, it cannot provide stability when a person is seated thereon.
FIG. 2 shows another lawn chair of the prior art. It is made up of three frames (A1,A2,A3) which are welded one to another to form a chair. A long strap (A4) is provided across the frames (A2,A3) to form the seat portion and the back portion, thus forming a lawn chair. Although this kind of lawn chair can provide stability for a person seated thereon it has the following drawbacks.
(1) After the chair is made, a large car is required to transport the chair to-the desired place since it cannot be folded. To hire a large car increases the cost of transportation.
(2) Since the chair is not detachable, it is not easy to store the same. A furniture dealer thus he needs a large storage for the chairs, causing him or her inconvenience.